


Evermore.

by JamieB93



Series: Blood Feud [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Grief/Mourning, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Harry Osborn Needs a Hug, Johnny Storm has no impulse control, Kid Harley Keener, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective Harry Osborn, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is here for a hot second again, a little sickening honestly, everybody loves harley keener, like so much fluff, more soon i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieB93/pseuds/JamieB93
Summary: One year after the death of their mother, Harley wants to inject some Christmas spirit back into his brothers lives. Turned out all they needed was some minor prompting, an obnoxiously large Christmas Tree and Johnny Storm's lack of impulse control to get it done.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Harry Osborn, Harley Keener & Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Johnny Storm, Harley Keener & Mary Jane Watson, Harley Keener & Michelle Jones, Harley Keener & Ned Leeds, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harry Osborn & Johnny Storm, Harry Osborn/Mary Jane Watson, Johnny Storm & Mary Jane Watson, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, for like a sentence - Relationship
Series: Blood Feud [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709539
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	Evermore.

**Author's Note:**

> this is mushy and dumb but i love it.

Evermore.

_Saturday, December 18 th, 2010, Osborne Penthouse, Manhattan, NY._

When Harley’s mother had still been alive, Christmas had been the happiest time of the year. Mary Osborne’s Christmas decorations had been so infamous that they’d literally ended up in magazines; some of Harley’s earliest Christmas memories were standing in a homemade jumper in-between both of his big brothers in front of their enormous Christmas tree with Mary stood proudly behind them as a magazine photographer took their photo. Harley smiled as he recalled the year Peter had lost his balance out of nowhere and fallen into Harry who had tripped over a present and ended up in Mary’s lap, all caught on film.

Christmas was different now.

It was to be the second Christmas that Harley and his brothers had had without her. The previous Christmas, they’d still all been so raw in their grief that it passed without anyone really acknowledging it. May hadn’t even ended up trying to get the boys into the Christmas spirit given the man who had killed their mother was due to start his trail less than two weeks later. This Christmas felt different. The whole year had been different. There had been times when Harley had been happy and had laughed and enjoyed his life with reckless abandon and hadn’t spent as much time swallowed by his own grief.

Harley wanted to celebrate Christmas. He wanted to get the old tree down from the loft and throw all of their mother’s beautiful homemade decorations around it whilst a stream of Mariah Carey and Brenda Lee played in the background. It was only seven days before Christmas which was much later than Mary had always put the decorations up but it was still more than enough time for Harley to be able to get the tree up and enjoy it before the big day.

There was only one issue…..there was no way he could do it alone.

“Hey, Harry” Harley asked his older brother meekly from the boys bedroom door. Harry was sitting on his bed and scrolling through his phone. He put it to one side when he heard Harley’s voice and gave his little brother a short, but faked, smile.

“What’s up Harls?” he asked, “You hungry?”

“No, no I just ate” Harley assured his brother, “I had the soup that you made for me. It was nice, had some bread too.”

“That’s great pal!” Harry said brightly, “I’m proud of you. So, what can I help my littlest brother with this afternoon?”

Harley blushed a little. He knew that Harry probably wouldn’t want to spend his afternoon putting up a Christmas tree with him, and now he felt stupid and childish as the question hung on the tip of his tongue, his left arm reached across and ran itself up and down his right as he looked down at the floor.

“Iwasjustwonderingifyouwantedtohelpdecoratethechristmastreewithme” he said in one breath, shaking and not daring to look at the mocking look on his brother’s face. Instead, however, a gentle hand placed itself on his shoulder and he looked up at Harry smiling down at him warmly.

“Hell yes” Harry said with a laugh, “I would love nothing more. But get Peter and Ned off their lazy asses so they can help too. I’ll call Johnny. Oh, and Mary-Jane. We need a woman’s touch with May being out. This is going to be a big job.”

Harley beamed. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he felt like his heart was soaring.

*

It took the combined strength of Harry, Johnny, and Peter to retrieve the almost obnoxiously large tree down from the attic. Ned had steadied the ladder as Mary-Jane and Michelle Jones, who as far as Harley could tell had more or less invited herself, took the younger Osborne and helped him move the boxes on boxes of elaborate decorations from the garage. They had not been touched in two years.

“My Mom made all of these herself you know” Harley proudly told Mary-Jane as they walked back up to the living room where they could hear the distant chaos of Harry, Johnny, Ned and Peter attempting to steady the large tree so it stood up straight, “Worked on them every year since she was a little girl. I’ll show you my favourite one. It’s an elf but she says it was inspired by me-“

Michelle smirked a little bit and Harley felt himself blush once again. He didn’t really know why she had even bothered coming around, he knew she was friends with Ned but it wasn’t like Peter ever mentioned her all that much. Harley knew she probably didn’t mean to come across mean by smirking like that but it made him feel kind of dumb all the same. And maybe he was. He was going to be twelve in a few weeks and there he was getting all excited about Christmas decorations like he was half that age.

“Sorry, probably stupid-“ he muttered, slowing his pace. Mary-Jane shot Michelle a slightly cross look before approaching Harley.

“I think it’s sweet” she said with a smile, “I’d love to see it once you find it. I always loved your guys’ house at Christmas time when it was in all the magazines and I’m super stoked that I get to help out this year.”

Harley smiled and followed Mary-Jane passed Michelle and back into the living room. He couldn’t help but smile as he saw Johnny and Peter on one side of the tree, steadying it towards Harry and Ned on the other.

“It’s going to fall on us” Ned whined, “My mom will kill me if I get pine all over this sweater.”

“Don’t worry Neddy, I’ll save you” Johnny said brightly, “Petey here’s strong enough to hold it all up on his own so I can make a quick dash, ain’t that right Pete? You surprisingly strong ox of a boy, you?”

“Wait, did you just call my little brother an ox?” Harry asked.

“Problem?” Johnny asked.

“Hell yes, he’s way cuter than an ox” Mary-Jane answered for Harry as she crossed the room and started assisting with the tree. Peter blushed slightly and helped push the tree as it finally stood up straight and tall and as glorious as ever in the middle of the living room. Harley beamed as he looked up at it and reached to grab the first box of decorations, nearly bumping into Michelle.

“Sorry” he muttered, wanting to move past her as quickly as possible.

“Hey, kid” she said quickly, “I’m err-sorry if my laughing like hurt your feelings or whatever. I get that the elf thing probably means a lot to you. Not cool of me. Sorry.”

Harley nodded as Michelle shrugged and walked away, moving towards the other side of the room to stand next to Ned who was looking proudly up at the tree. Johnny, ever the definition of a can do attitude, took a running jump, and successfully managed to brush the top of the tree with his hand.

“You knock it down and I’ll beat your ass Storm” Mary-Jane warned. Johnny feigned being scared before taking another jump once Mary-Jane’s back was turned, which made Peter and Ned fall about in laughter. Harry rolled his eyes before winking at Harley and gesturing for him to come forward with the box of decorations he had stored in his arms.

“This was such a great idea, Harls” Harry said warmly, casting an arm around Harley’s shoulder as he gently placed the box of their mother’s decorations on the ground, “Don’t you agree, Pete?”

“Absolutely” Peter beamed, “You’re the best Harley. I don’t even know why we didn’t think of doing this before. Doesn’t even feel weird, feels like what Mom would have wanted.”

Harley smiled at his two big brothers before opening the box of decorations and handing them out to his brothers and their friends. Sometimes he felt sad that he hadn’t really made any friends of his own yet since starting at Middle School in September and had spent most of his first semester just hanging around Peter and Ned. But surrounded by his brothers and nice people like Ned and Johnny and Mary-Jane, he didn’t feel quite so friendless.

Johnny proudly lifted him up every so often so he could put some decorations higher up the tree. Ned made a point of asking Harley to explain the origins of every bauble and decoration he hung on the tree and Mary-Jane made a point of serving Harley first when she reappeared from making everyone hot chocolate. He still felt a little childish but it was a nice warm feeling all the same.

“I am the best fucking tree decorator in this whole city” Johnny announced around an hour later as they were just about to finish up, “Behold my masterpiece.”

“Oh please” Harry replied rolling his eyes, “You were just here to be muscle, Storm, nothing more.”

“That’s all I ever am anywhere” Johnny replied sharply.

“You’re damn lucky we love you, you idiot” Mary-Jane said as she threw a bit of tinsel at him. Johnny flipped her the bird before making an epic jump to touch the top of the tree again.

“Can you believe I have to put up with this every day?” Harry asked Harley quietly. Harley laughed before taking himself to the other side of the tree where Peter and Ned were getting closer to fixing the fuse wiring in the Christmas lights, mainly via the over-the-telephone assistance of Tony Stark.

“ _I cannot believe you little punks didn’t think to invite Moi to this tree decorating ceremony of yours”_ Tony was ranting over the phone as Harley approached, _“I have a good mind to write to Santy Clause and tell him that-“_

“Mr. Stark, no offence, but how old do you think we are?” Peter asked with a smirk, “We’re not kids you know.”

“ _Yeah, yeah”_ Tony replied, _“Anyway, as long as you follow my advice and don’t get yourselves electrocuted, I think my work here is done. Maybe you guys could come over some time this week and help me decorate the tower. It looks about as festive as Hogan feels at the moment”_

Harley and Peter smiled.

“We’ll see if we can fit you in, sir” Peter said sweetly.

 _“You are getting very sassy in your old age, Osborne._ ” Tony replied, _“Oh well, let me know when and where, Felis Navidad.”_

Peter rolled his eyes as he hung up his phone and placed it back in his pocket. Luckily, whatever advice Tony had given him and Ned for the lights had clearly worked as one switch of the button turned them all on and lit up the now darker room. As everyone buzzed around the lights, Peter’s attentions turned to the one person in the room who had not yet joined in on the festivities.

Michelle Jones was only at the house because Ned had invited her to come and study with him and Peter as he knew Michelle was home alone for the weekend. Peter didn’t really mind, necessarily, Michelle was a little scary but he knew that she was actually really nice underneath and she just struggled around people sometimes. The last thing she had probably wanted or expected was to get dragged into some elaborate Christmas tree decorating with people she barley knew. Instead, she now sat in the corner of the room looking a little lost and like she wanted to be anywhere else. Occasionally, he would notice her lift her head up and watch him for a few seconds before returning to her ever present book. It was something called _Of Human Bondage_. Peter felt bad for her, it seemed like she was leaving herself out on purpose. As he knelt down and rummaged through the next box of decorations he came across something that he knew he could use to make Michelle feel more included.

“Harls, hey, Harls” he called out to his younger brother, “Look what I found!”

Harley turned around and beamed as Peter held up the handmade elf figurine that their mother had modeled after him around six years before. Mary-Jane had told Peter about Michelle being kind of rude to Harley about the figurine when they’d started to decorate the tree but Harley had also said she apologized. Peter couldn’t help but wonder if seeing the decoration might make Michelle know she didn’t have to beat herself up for making one little mistake with Harley, who was now beaming beyond belief as he showed Mary-Jane and Johnny the decoration.

“I can’t believe your Mom really made these all by hand” Mary-Jane said, “It’s just so amazing, she must have been one hell of an artist.”

“Yeah, she was really good” Harley replied proudly, “She made ones of Harry and Peter as well but I think they got broken cos one year Ben accidentally sat on a whole box of stuff.”

Peter and Harry laughed. Harley knew neither of them were bothered about the loss of their elves, probably because they weren’t as childish as him.

“Hey, Michelle, come and look at this” Peter called over. Michelle sighed and put her book to one side, slowly making her way over to the tree where Harley proudly held up the elf she’d inadvertently made fun of earlier.

“Oh wow” Michelle seemed genuinely surprised as Harley carefully handled her over the elf to be inspected, “I had no idea-this is so intricate. Wow. And it really does look like you, Harley, I kinda assumed you’d been exaggerating before.”

“Nope” Harley replied with a smile, popping the ‘p’, “Our Mom really was just that cool and talented. She was the best, especially at Christmas.”

Harry and Peter smiled and looked at one another. Peter knew that in that moment they both felt the same overwhelming sense of love and protection towards their little brother. The fact that Harley had been through so much and still retained his pure excitement and giddiness over Christmas was amazing, and he’d managed to extent that to them. Peter had been dreading Christmas. He’d not wanted to ignore it all together like the year before, but at the same time, he’d felt like doing all the decorations that their Mom had used to do would be too painful yet Harley had managed to make the day so special and made him remember exactly why they’d always loved Christmas so much.

Harry shot Peter a mischievous smile and Peter already instinctively knew what his older brother was thinking. Together, they bent their knees slightly before scooping a surprised Harley who let out a small yelp over their shoulders and managed to steer him so he could just about reach the very top of the tree.

“Guys, what’re you doing?” Harley laughed, “I’m so high up.”

“We’re lifting you up so you can put the finishing touch on the tree, bozo” Harry explained as they wobbled a little, “But be quick about it cos I can’t hold on to you forever.”

“Well then pass me the angel” Harley shouted. Peter snorted. “Why would you lift me up here without the angel?”

“Because you’re not putting the angel on the tree” Peter answered.

“But it’s the most important piece! Mom always said you put the most important piece on top of the tree!” Harley exclaimed.

“Yeah, and the most important piece is in your hand dipshit” Harry laughed, “Harley-Elf is going on top of the tree this year.”

Peter smiled as Harley went very quiet and let out a little “oh” before gently placing the elf figure on top of the tree. Harry smiled back but unfortunately the sentimental moment between the three brothers did not last all that long as Johnny ‘no impulse control’ Storm’s attempts to high-five a still raised up Harley went wrong and he ended up pushing both Harry and Peter who lost their balance and the four boys soon fell in a heap on the ground in-front of a now pale looking Mary-Jane, Michelle, and Ned.

Two seconds of silence were eventually broken by the sounds of hysterical laugher as all three Osborne boys rolled around on the floor.

“It’s perfect” Harley said as he looked up at the now finished tree, “It’s absolutely perfect.”

*

A few hours later, with their friends gone, the three Osborne boys sat on the sofa opposite the completed Christmas tree, all practically giddy with excitement as they waited for Ben and May to come home from May’s sister’s baby shower. Harley was sat in-between his two big brothers; a small band aid on his forehead from when they’d fallen and a soft blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

“I can’t believe we actually did it” Peter said with a smile, “It looks so good, almost as good as when Mom used to do it.”

“I’m just sorry we didn’t do it earlier” Harry sighed, “I don’t know what I was so afraid of.”

“You were scared it would make you sad” Harley replied, “I was too. But I didn’t want to be sad again this Christmas. I think….I think Mom would want us to be happy. This was her favorite holiday.”

“Such a wise head on young shoulders” Peter said as he ruffled Harley’s hair.

“Dude, I’m literally less than two years younger than you” Harley grimaced as he smoothed his hair back into place, “And don’t mess up my hair.”

“Ooh, look, he already cares about his hair” Harry teased, “Those girls aren’t going to stand a chance once he starts noticing ‘em”

“Harry, you should see it at school man” Peter shot back, “This guy walks down the hallway and girls in his grade flutter and sigh. And is he aware? Not one bit.”

“Shut up” Harley groaned, “You guys are just teasing me.”

“Kid, you’re getting some self-esteem if it’s the last thing we do” Harry said with a smile, “I mean it, look at what you did today. Bringing us all together. You deserve to feel as good about yourself as we do about you.”

“And we think a lot about you” Peter told him, nudging his ribs slightly, “So we’re gonna make you feel as good about yourself as we deserve. What else are big brothers for?”

Harley shrugged. Movies and television had always taught him that big brothers were meant to pretty much torture and pick-on their younger brothers but this had never happened with him, he couldn’t even imagine it. All of his life, Harley’s brothers had never made him feel anything but safe and loved. Sure, they had their fights from time to time and they had jokes with one another but Harley never felt safer or more loved than when he was with his big brothers and knowing that they thought as much of him as he did of them made him….well…

“No, why’re you crying?” Peter asked, “Please don’t cry, Harls.”

“Sorry” Harley coughed slightly as he wiped his tears away, “It’s just….it’s been a lot, this year, without Mom and I just…I dunno, I know I sound like a baby but I just really, really love you guys…”

“Aww, Harley” Harry said affectionately, “We love you too, bud.”

Harley smiled as his brothers embraced him in a hug and the three of them huddled closer together on the sofa. Peter’s fingers locked with his as Harley rested his head on Harry’s shoulder and felt himself drift off to sleep surrounded by nothing but warmth, love, and the comfort in knowing that his brothers would always be there for him.

 _“I’m so proud of you, baby_ ” his mother’s voice echoed in his head, _“I love you so much. You and your brothers, and Abbie too. Have the best Christmas ever. You deserve it, my angel.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i told you it was mushy and dumb but hopefully you love it as much as i do. i needed this after a friend of mine passed away last week and i just want to say a massive thank you to all those who reached out. i love you all. i'm still coming to terms with things but i'm ok and writing has helped me a lot, as i knew it would. Big mwah to you all and happy holidays!
> 
> PLEASE leave a review down below,  
> keep yourselves safe,  
> much love,  
> jamie,  
> xxxxx


End file.
